The Batman (RA)
The Batman is the first film in the DC Cinematic Universe, It will be directed by Darren Aronofsky. It will star Sam Witwer as Bruce Wayne/Batman and Michael Shannon as Roman Sionis/Black Mask. Cast *Sam Witwer as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Shannon as Roman Sionis *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Aaron Paul as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Ray Winstone as Detective Harvey Bullock *Rachel Bilson as Charlotte Rivers *Alice Eve as Victoria “Vikki” Vale *Michael Fassbender as Harvey Dent *James Roady as Theodore Kord *Justin Bartha as Raymond Palmer ( *Emma Roberts as Barbara Gordon *Alice Braga as Officer Renee Montoya *John Slattery as J. Devlin Davenport *Peter Capaldi as Judson Caspian *Brittany Snow as Sapphire Stagg *Sophia Bush as Silver St. Cloud *Andrew Lincoln as Lincoln March *''TBC'' as Thomas Wayne (dream/flashback) *''TBC'' as Martha Wayne (dream/flashback) *''TBC'' as Joseph "Joe Chill" Chilton (dream/flashback) *Jesse Eisenberg as Edward Nygma Plot At a Masquerade Ball in the Sionis Mansion, Charles Sionis and his wife Rebecca are eavesdropping on fellow millionaires to see where they are doing on the Social table of Gotham. Realising that they are constantly underneath the Wayne family, Charles decides to make their son Roman and the son of the Wayne's Bruce become good friends hoping that it will give them the societal boost to become top of the table. Roman and Bruce talk about their future and they realise that they will respectively inherit their father's companies, Bruce seeing that he will get Wayne Enterprises and WayneTech but Roman sees that he will inherit the Sionis Steel Mill. Weeks go by when Bruce and his parents are attacked by a mugger named Joe Chill, Thomas is shot and his wallet is stolen as is Martha who's pearl necklace is stolen. Bruce is taken to the Police Station where he meets Lieutenant James Gordon who asks him facial questions about the killer, In the middle of answering them Bruce sees Alfred being questioned by Detective Bullock. Lieutenant Gordon goes up to Bullock and tells him to let Alfred through security, Gordon tells Alfred what has happened and gives him a wanted poster of the killer asking him to call the police if he sees him. Alfred takes the poster and goes over to Bruce and the two go home. A week later, Bruce sees on the news that “''Lieutenant James Gordon has arrested Joe Chill the man responsible for not only killing Thomas and his wife Martha Wayne but taking them away from their 11 year old son Bruce''”. Bruce turns off the TV and walks into the kitchen where he sees Alfred turn off the radio having just listened to the same report. Bruce then begins to cry and hugs Alfred. 6 years go by and Bruce is packing a bag and walks out of Wayne Manor, Alfred takes Bruce to the airport and wishes him luck during his travels. A montage begins of Bruce training with different masters in different ways of combat including Ninjutsu, Dambe, Coreeda, Bok Fu, Quaterstaff, Savate, Archery, Fencing, Russian Fist Fighting, Canarian Wrestling, Eskrima and Krav Maga. After 9 years Bruce returns to Gotham and takes a cab to Wayne Manor, Bruce sees that it is boarded up after entering he finds Alfred walking down the stairs with a suitcase which he drops after seeing Bruce. Alfred runs down and hugs Bruce, Bruce asks why the house is boarded up. Alfred explains that after a year of him being gone, Wayne Enterprises was running in debt and that Lucius Fox couldn't keep holding the business so with the help of Theodore Kord they merged Wayne Enterprises with Kord Enterprises which gave a foundation for Wayne Enterprises to stand on. Bruce then asks Alfred if they have any cars left to which Alfred says one, the camera cuts to Bruce driving out of the garage in a Lamborghini Aventador. Bruce walks in to a meeting at Wayne Enterprises board of directors who are all surprised to see him, Ted Kord is one of the first to welcome him back much to the dismay of J. Devlin Davenport. Bruce tells the board that he will relieve Lucius Fox of his duty as CEO. Bruce asks Lucius to return to the Business Management of the company, Bruce follows Lucius to his office then locks the door. Fox asks why he locked the door and Bruce tells him that he left to train for 9 years because when he returned to Gotham he would tackle Crime in the city, Lucius jokingly asks if he will become a Masked Vigilante to which Bruce replies very seriously “''Yes''”. Lucius asks Bruce what he wants his persona to be based on when a bat flies through the window, Lucius loos at Bruce who simply smiles. Bruce asks Lucius if Wayne Industries kept in contact with The Sionis Family, Lucius explains how Charles and Rebbeca Sionis were killed in a fire at the Sionis Steel Mill which later went bankrupt under the control of Roman Sionis, After the bankruptcy Wayne Enterprises took over the Steel Mill after that Roman Sionis disappeared. Bruce is at the manor taking the plastic of his furniture along with Alfred, Bruce enters his father's study where he finds his favourite childhood book as he pulls it from the bookshelf a hidden elevator is revealed. Bruce enters the elevator and it takes him down to a secret cave built underneath the manor looking at the structure Bruce dates it back to the time of his great-grandfather Solomon. Bruce discovers that the cave was used as a means to keep Slaves safe at the time, Bruce is walking through the cave when he finds a driveway which leads to a dead ended road near the manor. Bruce then receives a call from Lucius telling him he has some equipment, Bruce enters Lucius office where he has several briefcases open. Lucius takes Bruce to one that contains a Grapple hook and different types of heads, one with a Utility Belt, one with different types of pellets (freeze, explosive and gas) and many more. Lucius places all the cases into a large container and has it placed in Bruce's car, Bruce ask's about his suit and Lucius using a secret elevator in his office takes him to a bunker. Inside, Bruce finds a kevlar bulletproof suit with a chestmounted batsymbol. Lucius shows him boots fit for all types of terrain from Sandy to Ice and two gauntlet like gloves with mounted scallops. Bruce folds the outfit into four separate briefcases and packs them into his car before giving Fox a note, on the note is a group of numbers which Fox deduces as Coordinates. In a burned down Abandon warehouse, Roman Sionis is talking to some of his parents workers. Sionis asks one of them for the documents and he is handed a folder that conatins the bill of Bruce Wayne, Sionis sees that Bruce has dipped into the Wayne Enterprises funds and has purchased a few high grade pieces of military equipment. Roman tells bis assistant that Bruce has taken enough equipment to take on a small army, Roman then walks into his office and tells his assistant how much he hated his Parent's for how they wore socital masks and pretended to be something they weren't and how after confronting them about it he was locked in his room for a few weeks. Roman then tells his assistant that he will need to where a mask to rule the criminal underworld, He asks his assistant to find someone who can help him in his conquest. In a bar a man is having a drink when he notices two drunk men making a woman uncomfortable, the man asks them to stop but he is pushed back to the counter when his drink spills. The man who is now clearly angered grabs the glass and smashes it over one of their heads before grabbing a pool cue and stabbing the other. After being kicked out the man walks away before hearing his name be called “''Floyd Lawton''”. Lawton turns around when the man he stabs walks outside with a gun and begins firing at Lawton's pickup truck, Floyd now angered than before grabs a shotgun from his truck and fires it at the man's left knee cap leaving him on the floor in agony. Lawton is driven to a warehouse where he meets with Sionis who gives him a business proposal, After hearing it Lawton agrees to take a hit on Bruce Wayne at his keynote in 3 months. Bruce is working on a police radio when he intercepts a distress call from Lt. James Gordon who has been pinned down at the Gotham City Docks, Bruce suits up and makes his way to the dock where he finds Gordon being searched for by gangsters. Bruce attacks them and they begin shooting at him, Bruce uses a sonar grenade which deafens all the attackers long enough for Bruce to knock them all out. Lt. Gordon comes out of a shipping container, Gordon asks who the masked man is and he replies “''Batman''”. A montage begins with Batman taking down several criminals and headlines like “''Masked Vigilante brings Justice to Gotham City''”, “''Batman brings shame to GCPD''”, “''James Gordon becomes new GCPD Commissioner''” and “''Crime at a all time low with no thanks to the GCPD''” Three Months later, Bruce is a more experienced crime fighter and detective his batcave has now been upgraded to contain a large computer and a batpod along with a partly built Batmobile. At the Wayne Enterprises keynote, Bruce begins to talk about the partnership between S.T.A.R Labs, Kord Enterprises and LexCorp. On the top floor of Wayne Enterprises, Lawton begins to make his way to a conference room directly below the keynote but on his way encounters many guards which he easily disposes of them. Lawton aims a high tech sniper rifle at Bruce Wayne but doesn't notice Alfred who notices him, Alfred takes the bullet for Bruce when Bruce discovers Lawton who tries too escape. Bruce gets his security to take Alfred to the hospital and to clear the building, Bruce begins to pursue Lawton to the top floor where the two exchange in a hand to hand battle with Lawton getting the upper hand. Lawton the whispers into Bruce's ear “''Me and my boss know who you really are''”. After Lawton leaves, Bruce returns downstairs and finds Alfred being taken into ambulance. Bruce calls Lucius Fox and asks him to hack the security cameras and ID the shooter, Lucuis arrives at Wayne Enterprises and hands a document on “''Floyd Lawton''”. Fox then drescribes Lawton as “''Ex-special forces, Excellent in Hand to Hand combat, Brilliant with any form of weapon, Turned to crime when he divorced his wife and his daughter was pronounced terminally ill so hopefully he can get enough money to pay for her medicine.” Bruce asks how he managed to buy a high tech Lexcorp Sniper rifle, Fox then says that Lawton managed to aquire a credit card which belonged to a “''Manro Onissi”. Bruce is using the Batcomputer with his cowl down when he discovers “''Manro Onissi''” is a acronym for “''Roman Sionis''”, Bruce tracks down Lawton to a secret meeting after hacking CCTV cameras in the area. Bruce suits up and follows him where he sees many different gangs their when a man walks out telling them that he is the Black Mask and together he and all the gangs will take Gotham for there owns. Batman breaks through a skyline and begins taking out gangsters until he realises he is outmatched and escapes. Batman contacts Commissioner Gordon through the hacking of his mobile, Batman tells Gordon about the Black Mask and what he plans to do. Gordon tells Batman he will get the GCPD on standby for the attack. Back at the cave Bruce reads up on Roman Sionis after deducing he is the Black Mask. Bruce reads that Sionis burnt down his family steel mill killing his parents in the process, after that Sionis went quiet. After Bruce is done researching, he goes up stairs where Alfred is no where to be seen. Bruce goes outside and finds Alfred standing in the Wayne cemetery, standing over Thomas and Martha. Bruce eavesdrops on him and hears say that he will protect Bruce to the day he dies and that he will keep him from falling on the wrong side of the law (referring to his Batman persona). The next day, Bruce is having a fund raiser with all the richest people and a few other important people in Gotham attending. Bruce walks up to the Commissioner who introduces him to his daughter Barbara, Bruce and Barbara discuss the Batman both agreeing he is trying to help Gotham. Bruce is walking around when he spots a man in a White tuxedo, Bruce walks up to him and discovers he is Roman. Bruce realises that he is going to kill Commissioner Gordon. Bruce goes up to the Commissioner and his daughter but realises he will give away his identity as Batman, Bruce looks for Sionis but can't find him when Black Mask arrives along with Deadshot and his men. Mask sets a fire and blocks the exit before leaving Wayne Manor, Bruce gets Alfred to take everyone through the secret exit which leads to the cemetery. Bruce goes to the Batcave and becomes Batman before leaving in the fully finished Batmobile, Black Mask begins an attack on Gotham with his gangsters. Batman drives through the streets taking out Gangsters when he sees Black Mask, Deadshot and a group of gangsters enter City hall. Bruce enters City hall much to the dismay of Alfred, Batman sees Black Mask standing around 6 hostages including the Mayor. Deadshot grabs the Mayor and holds a gun to his head just as Commissioner Gordon enters the room with the GCPD, Batman throws a few smoke pellets and takes down the gangsters and the GCPD just as the smoke clears. Batman then engages in hand to hand combat with Deadshot and nearly looses until Commissioner Gordon shoots Deadshot in the chest, Batman and Black Mask fight each other but Black Mask uppercuts him and runs towards the roof as his helicopter begins to leave. Mask jumps on board just as Batman arrives, Mask leaves and Batman gets into the Batmobile and activates a Rocket launcher and takes out Masks helicopter. Batman drives to the crash site, outside of Gotham. He looks inside the helicopter and finds mask gone, Mask appears behind him and hits him in the back with a crowbar. He pulls a gun on him and prepares to shoot him in the head but as he pulls the trigger, Batman throws a batarang at the muzzle causing Mask to blow off his finger when he pulls the trigger. Batman hears the police arriving and jumps in the Batmobile and drives off leaving Sionis in agony. Three days later, Bruce Wayne is playing golf with Harvey Dent, Ted Kord, Ray Palmer, J. Devlin Davenport, Judson Caspian, Sapphire Stagg, Silver St. Cloud and Lincoln March. Alfred calls him and mentions a hostage situation at the Gotham City stock markets, Bruce leaves saying “''Time to Work''”. Mid-Credit scene: The GCPD hires Edward Nygma as their new Computer analysis. Post-Credit secen: Floyd Lawton enters a police truck and asks if he is going to Bell Reve or Arkham but the driver tells him that someone wants to meet him, Lawton asks who and the driver replies “''A Miss Amanda Waller''”. Gallery B.jpg|Promotional Image of Sam Witwer as Bruce Wayne. Roman.jpg|Promotional Image of Michael Shannon as Roman Sionis. Deadshot.jpg|Promotional Image of Aaron Paul as Floyd Lawton. Com.jpg|Promotional Image of Bryan Cranston as James Gordon. Barb.jpg|Promotional Image of Emma Roberts as Barbara Gordon. BatM.jpg|Promotional Still of the Batmobile. Trivia *Actors, Aaron Paul and Bryan Cranston who play Deadshot and Lt. James Gordon starred alongside each other in hit ABC TV series Breaking Bad as Main Characters, Walter White and Jesse Pinkman. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (RA) Category:Movies Category:DC Cinematic Universe (RA): Batman Movies